Supergirl: Rebirth Vol 1 1
| Executive Editor = Bobbie Chase | CoverArtist1 = Emanuela Lupacchino | CoverArtist2 = Michael Atiyeh | Cover2Artist1 = Adam Hughes | Writer1_1 = Steve Orlando | Penciler1_1 = Emanuela Lupacchino | Inker1_1 = Ray McCarthy | Colourist1_1 = Michael Atiyeh | Letterer1_1 = Steve Wands | Editor1_1 = Paul Kaminski | Editor1_2 = Eddie Berganza | Editor1_3 = Andrew Marino | Quotation = Live. Learn. Explore your life as Kara Danvers... until those times when Earth needs you. (...) Then it's a job for Supergirl. | Speaker = Cameron Chase | StoryTitle1 = Supergirl: Rebirth | Synopsis1 = A while before the destruction of Argo City, Zor-El quarantined a Kryptonian called Lar-On to the Phantom Zone until he could find a cure to his illness -lycanthropy- caused by exposure to Red Kryptonite. Present Day. In D.E.O.'s ghost size #252 "The Scabbard", Supergirl is about to be launched into the Sun as a last resort to restore her powers. Her experimental rocket is retrofitted with a Kryptonian Regeneration Matrix to reactivate her powers. As she is blasted off into space, Director Chase and her new handlers and foster parents, Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers, watch the launch. But Kara's rocket's Phantom Drive accidentally opens a rift to the Phantom Zone, and Lar-On slips through the crack. Immediately he sees the Moon, and his transformation is triggered. A big brawl beings between the D.E.O. agents, who try to keep a potential hostile contained, and Lar-On, who cannot explain he doesn't mean any harm because he doesn't speak English. Meanwhile, Kara's rocket reaches the Sun and restores her powers successfully. Kara hears there's trouble back on Earth and heads back to the base at super-speed. She scoops Lar-On up, flies him far away from the Scabbard, and after a brief scuffle, manages to calm him down. Several hours later Lar-On has been put in stasis and is being kept in the D.E.O. medical bay. Kara wonders what her father became after she left Argo, and promises to find a cure for Lar-On. The next morning, Kara helps her new parents rebuild the Scabbard and meets up with Director Chase, who reminds her their previous agreement: the D.E.O. would help Kara -who looks to carry on the work of her late cousin- restore her powers, and in exchange she would help the D.E.O. protect Earth. Chase also thinks Supergirl has been an out-of-control liability since she crashed on Earth, so her organization needs to oversee her Supergirl activies and help her adapt to Earth. So, Kara is given a secret identity -Kara Danvers-, foster parents -Jeremiah and Eliza- and is enrolled in National City Technical High School. As Kara begins the process to get used to her new life, Cyborg Superman walks among the ruins of Argo City, regretting his failure to save the Argonians. He declares this time he will save Argo. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Villains: * * Other Characters: * Superman Locations: * * ** The Blade ** * Phantom Zone * (D.E.O. Ghost Site #252) * Siberia Items: * Red Kryptonite * Phantom Drive * Regeneration Matrix * Red Solar Grenade Vehicles: * Kryptonian Rocket | Solicit = Supergirl turns to the shadowy organization known as the D.E.O. (Department of Extranormal Operations) to restore her lost powers once and for all! But as a fateful experiment sends Kara Zor-El rocketing toward the sun, disaster strikes at home in the form of the lost Kryptonian werewolf Lar-On! All the epic action of the brand new Supergirl series starts here! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Supergirl Comic Box Commentary review }}